


Hard Working Man

by SassyLassy



Category: moretsu ataro
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ataro has run his family's grocery store since he was ten years old with the help of his good friend Dekkopachi. Now we take a look into his current day life, being twenty five years old. From Akatsuka Fujio's manga/anime Moretsu Ataro, you should check it out if you don't know it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Working Man

The sunlight was beginning to slowly filter through the glass and filled the comfortable room with sunlight. This would, normally, awaken the sleeping person inside who would be all comfortable and warm in their futon but this was the house of Ataro.

He had been awake since before sun up, as well as Dekkopachi. Neither had known the comforts of sleeping in for a long time... and that was perfectly fine.

The back garden of the house/grocery store was of course cultivated as a proper vegetable garden. What sort of fruit and vegetable seller would Ataro be if he didn't sell some of his own home grown goods? While it was a nicely sized plot of land, Ataro relied on the assistance of the local farmers just outside the city.

Many of them were his fathers friends, of course. Had been his fathers friends, at least, before his unfortunate passing. After the funeral they had come to give him their condolences, saying how they would continue to support the store if Ataro was going to continue running it.

"Of course I'm going to run it!" Ataro had said, brightly. "Why wouldn't I?"

It wasn't like he was a ten year old orphan left in the world all alone. His mother had passed away when he had been fairly young, but not so young that he had no memory of her. He could still remember her voice, her face, and her touch and that wasn't something he was ever going to forget no matter how old he got.

But at the time to see such a young boy left alone, the whole community had been concerned but Ataro had soldiered on regardless. He loaded the stock every morning as the sun raised in the East, and by sun down he was clearing up the produce left over.

Of course he wasn't entirely alone. That was a lie. 

"Oi Boss!" 

The truck that had just dropped off its delivery of potatoes was rumbling away as Dekkopachi stepped up the stairs, a wide grin fixed on his face.

"Dekkopachi.. you've been here for fifteen years. Don't you think you can drop the 'Boss' name?" Ataro asked weakly, smiling faintly.

"Nope." he gave a shake of his head, before gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb. "Just got Kochima's potatoes, you gonna help me unload these?"

"Sure!" Ataro closed his numbers book, setting it down and quickly followed Dekkopachi out to the front of the store.

Dekkopachi had been his friend for a long time. While they hadn't met on the best footing at the start, the fact remained that the other boy had literally ran away from his own abusive home to help Ataro with his shop. He hadn't been asked to, and on multiple occasions Ataro had asked him why he didn't go home.

"I got my reasons." had been the answer each time.

Ataro had always wondered why Dekkopachi's father had never come looking for him. Did he know where he was? Or, did he just not care? What he'd seen of him, back at the inn, he had been... abusive. Hitting Dekkopachi in ways his own father had never done to him.

Maybe it was for the better he was here, rather than there.

Either way the store was soon loaded up. For being as short as he was, Dekkopachi was very fast on his feet. Dekkopachi had grown to be a very solid man, the best description could be was small and ready to fight. Strong arms, thick arms, solid center; all of it stockpiled into a small stature.

He'd grown up to be a good man. A hard worker, but that was probably because of Ataro's strong influence. If he was anything, Ataro was hard working. He lived for his store, what had been his parents store, and he proudly continued on their legacy by means of being a very reliable grocer in the Akatsuka area.

"So you want me to swing by the bank for some small change this morning?" Dekkopachi asked as he set down the last of the potatoes. 

"Oh yeah sure! Thanks," Ataro smiled as he lifted a hand to smooth his mustache down. It hadn't come as much of a surprise that as soon as his body would allow him he had grown out a mustache just like the one his father had. 

Dekkopachi and Momo-chan had teased him relentlessly but he had remained steadfast, and proudly wore it from that day on. Even if Dekkopachi would flick it on numerous occasions just to get his heckles up.

He watched the other man, his friend, his partner, take off down the street. Akatsuka had changed in the years, of course it had, but the connection he shared with Dekkopachi hadn't changed at all. Even with taller buildings, new asphalt on the ground, and a higher number of people living in the area, some things never change.

"Nyarome I can see you from here." 

Like the local orange cat still trying to shamelessly lift some goods for himself. The feisty feline meowed loudly at him from across the street where he'd thought he had been hiding expertly behind a trashcan, before he took off down the street and was gone. 

"Man. How old is that cat now?" Ataro asked, scratching the back of his head. It felt like that cat had always been around, and just how long do cats normally live any way? Surely not fifteen years or more. Unless the original Nyarome had died and this was one of his kittens? No, no way would that cat die and nobody would be aware of it.

"Mornin', Ataro."

"Oh, Officer Honkan!" Ataro turned brightly to see the familiar face of the good officer who'd patrolled their streets for as long as he could remember. "Hope the morning's treating you well so far!"

"Well as it can." Honkan said as the officer approached the bucket that had the freshly picked apples in. One was plucked from the group and brushed on the officer's blue uniform, while the other hand pulled out the exact change like it always did. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Officer Honkan." Ataro said as he took the coins and dropped them into the coin bag he wore around his waist. "Hope you have a good day!"

"So do I!" Honkan grinned before taking a bite of the juicy red apple, and took off down the street.

Soon all of the familiar faces began to appear, the mothers who came early in the day so they would have all day to prepare the meals for their family. He knew each and every one by name, and they knew him. They'd watched this little boy grow up good and strong despite his 'situation'. He was a good role model to point out to their children, reminding them how lucky they are to have their parents since look at Ataro. Look at how strong and good he had grown up to be, despite being without parents! Would you fare so well?

Ataro didn't mind being an example. If anything he quite enjoyed it. Any kind of attention was better than most, even now, as a grown man in the eyes of the world, he liked it when an older lady would compliment him on how well he had done.

Dekkopachi had returned within the half an hour. He had gathered a whole bunch of small change which was best used throughout the day for all the notes, and other small change, their customers used. 

Ataro and Dekkopachi both worked hard through the day. When things were slow, Ataro would stand at the front and continue the strong tradition of shouting about his prices and how fresh his goods were. Dekkopachi would clean the shop again and again, polishing the fruits, making sure the vegetables looked the best they could.

But he also kept an eye out for shop lifters. Even their neighborhood had issues with people trying to lift goods from hard working store owners like himself and Ataro, and Dekkopachi was the best guy to spot shop lifters. He was gifted with it. He could spot a possible shop lifter a mile away, it was a gift, one he put to good use.

Right now he was just in the back of the store, sweeping up some dust. Dekkopachi hummed to himself, but then froze. There was the feeling of tingles running up his spine and he knew that warning sign. He spun around and just caught sight of a young man grabbing two ears of corn and running for it.

"THIEF!" Dekkopachi's shout shocked Ataro, who had just been helping Mrs Matsuno with some vegetables. He almost dropped everything, and he spun around to see Dekkopachi taking off down the street.

"There he goes again." Ataro sighed.

"Oh my does this happen a lot?" Matsuyo asked.

"Sometimes." he sighed as he bagged the last of her things. "Some kids just got nothing better to do than steal food. I don't know if it's because they're hungry, or because it's become a bit of a game to get chased by Dekkopachi through the streets. I think it's the latter, since I know that kid's mom comes here every week for fresh fruit."

"Some sort of rite of passage?" Matsuyo asked as she passed him what she owed him.

"Yeah! Rite of passage!" Ataro laughed, counting out her change and giving it to her and once she'd pocketed her coin purse he handed her the bag of goods. "Have a good day, ma'am! And I'll see you in a few days, huh?"

"You know it. Feeding six neets and my husband, I go through food like you wouldn't believe!" she laughed, bowing her head to him before heading down the street.

When Dekkopachi returned he had a squirming ten year old under his arm, carrying him as if he were a bag of rice. What followed was, more or less, standard procedure.

"Whaddya say?" Dekkopachi asked.

"'msorry Mister Ataro." the sullen child mumbled.

"Louder!"

"I'm sorry Mister Ataro!!"

"You won't pull this again?" Dekkopachi asked, "Cuz if you do we'll get Officer Honkan over here to slap you in chains and lead you off!"

"Dekkopachi it's fine...!" Ataro tried to calm the other, patting his shoulder. "It's not the end of the world, you can let him go."

"You're too softhearted." muttered the other as he let the kid go, and he promptly took off no doubt to boast or laugh with his friends who may or may not be watching all this take place from around the nearest corner. "Kids got no respect."

"Like we were any different when we were that age?" Ataro asked as he turned back to replace the stolen corn where they belonged.

"Oi, you weren't like that at all Boss. Don't go thinking you were!" 

Ataro dismissed the compliment, laughing weakly. Thankfully the rest of the day passed without much incident, and soon enough the two were packing in what was left over. The stuff that was in no right state to be sold was going to be given away to the local food charity, who makes food for the homeless in the area. But the stuff t hat was well past the use by date, like this long forgotten tomato that had fallen and rotten for a week, was going to be tossed onto the compost pile out back.

Dekkopachi was left to hand over the goods to the charity while Ataro vanished around back, tending to the vegetable garden. It was quite possibly the most well agricultured garden in the area, with a properly rigged up watering system and everything spaced out nicely. He turned on the tap, so everything would get a nice watering as the weather cooled. 

"My my the garden is coming along nicely~"

Ataro turned his head to see the ghostly form of his father hovering three feet off the ground, and smiled. "Yeah! They've really taken off since I changed the fertilizer I use." 

Batsugoro smiled and nodded as he floated over the garden, scoping it out.

"Where were you today? Not off causing trouble again I hope." Ataro chided his father, despite the fact he had been dead since he'd been ten years old.

"Ho ho ho! Me, trouble?" Batsugoro asked as he passed through the tomato vines, "Why Ataro, it's almost as if you don't know your old man!"

Ataro snorted and went back to making his way through the garden. He didn't find it odd that his father was still with him long after his passing; Hell, even when it initially happened he had been honestly grateful. The weight of the situation had just begun to settle on his young shoulders, back then. That is father was gone. Taken from him far too soon and he hadn't even been given a proper chance to say goodbye to him, all because his father had a big heart and had tried to help a little girl out.

It had been just him and Batsugoro for so long, he had even made dinner for two people that night like he always had done. What a fool he had felt, standing there in his empty house with two plates but only one person eating there that night. 

Yet his father returned to him. He had given up a life in Heaven, or even a chance to reunite with his own departed mother, to return to his side. He didn't know many fathers who would give up paradise to remain on earth, least of all for their child. But Batsugoro had done so, and Ataro never truly knew how to tell his father how much that meant to him.

"So are you going off somewhere else, now?" Ataro asked. In recent years, Batsugoro had taken to flying around the world to take in the sights that had been robbed from him when he'd been alive. Back in his flesh and blood days, the idea of travel was a pipe dream. He couldn't afford to travel, nor did he know languages. Now, as a ghost, he could go anywhere in the world without worry for prices, passports, or even if he could understand the locals. It was all very liberating, and when he got home he always got to tell the two boys (now men but they would always be boys to him) about what he'd seen.

"Hmm well," Batsugoro floated on his back as he stroked his beard in thought. "I was thinking Hawaii! I've always wanted to go there, and it's not so far away either..."

"Aw man. I wish I could go one day." Ataro smiled as he bent down to pluck a bug off of a leaf of lettuce. 

"You should one day! You and Dekkopachi should get away together, you haven't really for years and I think the two of you need the break." he said, wisely, nodding his head.

"And leave the store unopened? What'll everyone do for fresh vegetables and fruits? Go to to a supermarket and get those products laced with chemicals? No way!" Ataro said, a look of insult on his face as if his father dare suggest he subject his loyal customers to less than perfect goods.

"Haha!" Batsugoro had to laugh before he floated back towards his son, circling him. "Well if you say so... but do consider a holiday one day. It won't kill them to get produce somewhere else for a few days! You need to think of yourself, son. ...you and Dekkopachi."

He felt a flush come to his face at those words, tossing the bug he'd plucked over his garden wall. "Yeah, yeah."

"Well! I'm off, I'll be back in.... ooh. A month? Depends how much of the 'Down Under' I get to check out!" the ghost chuckled. "Take care now!"

"I will dad, I will." Ataro smiled and waved to his father as his ghostly form slowly faded from view. He lowered his hand, before sighing, and made his way back through his garden to come around the side of the house to see Dekkopachi waving the charity folk of.

He made his way inside, stepping out of his sandals and into his house slippers, took a few steps into the room before letting his legs fall out from beneath him and collapsed upon the floor in an overly dramatic fashion. Then rolled over onto his back, and stared up at the ceiling as he heard Dekkopachi enter after him.

"Uh oh, man down."

And he was promptly joined by the other man, thudding heavily besides him on the floor. Ataro allowed his eyes to shut as he felt Dekkopachi's warm hand smooth against his forehead, before it pushed up into his black hair and gently dislodged his white hachimaki to push it off and play with his hair more. "Hmm."

"One of those days huh." he heard Dekkopachi speak, "Want me to make dinner?"

"Not yet." Ataro said as he allowed himself to roll onto his side and drape his arm over the other. "Just lay with me a bit please?"

He didn't need an audible affirmation, he never did since Dekkopachi almost always gave in when he got like this. He felt the others warm arms wrap around his shoulders and he pressed his head to his chest, giving a soft sigh as he did. It was comfortable here. Sure they were on the floor and both still smelt of hard work and vegetables and dirt, but it was comfortable.

"...do you want to go on a vacation, Dekkopachi?" Ataro asked, after a moment of comfortable silence.

"What? A vacation? I thought those only happened to other people."

"No I'm... I'm serious. We've worked real hard, and we deserve a small break, don't we?" he asked, eyes slowly opening but only wound up seeing Dekkopachi's chest and little to nothing else. "We haven't had a real vacation in years..."

"That's true. Where would we go, though?" Dekkopachi asked. "To be honest nothing really... jumps out at me as a place I'd like to go."

"Hm. What about Hawaii? Nice summer weather, beaches, try out their food and stuff... see a volcano or two.." Ataro mused, bringing his hand up to run it up and down the others side as he talked.

"Take in a virgin sacrifice?"

"Aw don't be like that! They don't do that stuff anymore...! ...do they."

The two laughed, and Ataro propped himself up on his arms to stare down at Dekkopachi who snorted with bemusement still before falling into a comfortable hum. They both looked at one another for a moment before the space between them closed pleasantly with a soft, warm kiss. Ataro sighed softly as he felt Dekkopachi's hand stroke the back of his head, and the kiss deepened a fraction as his hand slipped up beneath Dekkopachi's shirt.

They were interrupted when they heard a crashing noise from outside, followed by the loud caterwaul of Nyarome. No doubt trying to work his way into the store, or having just knocked over a bin. It broke the two out of their private escape and Dekkopachi was up and out the door to chase the cat off, leaving Ataro laying on the floor.

"...yeah a vacation's a good idea." he mumbled, before heaving himself to his feet to go and start preparing dinner. It would be nice to have a moment alone with his partner without fear of cats, tanukis, or even his ghost father interrupting them somehow.

Hawaii would be lovely... especially with Dekkopachi by his side. Enjoying the beach, wearing their swim gear, one of them no doubt getting sun burned to Hell leaving the other to help apply aloe or something like it.

As long as Dekkopachi was with him, Ataro knew he'd have a wonderful time. Because, so far, a life with him in it had been nothing short but wonderful. 

To think he had almost lost him, too. But he never liked thinking on that any longer than necessary. All he wanted to feel, when he was with or thought about his boyfriend, was how good it all was and nothing else.

"Hey now, I said I was gonna make dinner.." Dekkopachi had returned from chasing the cat away, and once again slid the door shut behind him.

"I know." Ataro said as he looked up from chopping some vegetables, ready to make some nice warm soup. Quick and easy yes, but filling too.

"I'll set the table, then." 

"If you could please." smiled Ataro, and he watched Dekkopachi set about doing just that while he focused on the soup. He already had some nice chicken stock, and boiling that with some good vegetables was easily done. "Should I do some noodles too?" he asked.

"Ooh, how about some rice? That'd be pretty nice...!"

Outside, the moon was already beginning to gently glow in the dark skies. Steam slowly raised from the apartments, and houses, gently coiling skywards towards what stars one could see so close to the city. The skies in Hawaii may be nicer, kinder, like the skies of old before Akatsuka and Tokyo became more updated.

It would be nice.


End file.
